Sour Grapes
Kabloom |Tribe = Berry Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = When played: Do 1 damage to each Zombie. |Rarity = Premium - Rare |Flavor Text = Sour. Bitter. Resentful. It's all true. But he's got his reasons.}} Sour Grapes is a premium rare plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Kabloom class. It costs 4 to play, and has 2 /2 . It has no traits, and its ability deals 1 damage to every Zombie on the field when it is played. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Berry Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Do 1 damage to each Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Sour. Bitter. Resentful. It's all true. But he's got his reasons. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Rare Strategies With Sour Grapes can be used to finish off damaged zombies or to weaken out all of the zombies on the field. It is also surprisingly effective against most zombie heroes from the Crazy class, such as Impfinity or Electric Boogaloo. This is because the majority of the Crazy zombies have 1, allowing Sour Grapes to easily wipe them out. However, this can also be its downfall, specifically with decks that benefit from zombies being destroyed to boost Valkyrie. This is most prominent with Professor Brainstorm, so decide whether it's worth the risk to defeat many zombies in risk of boosting a Valkyrie. It is also useful when combined with Sergeant Strongberry, doing 3 damage to every zombie on the field to take out zombies with higher health. If you're playing as Nightcap, using this directly after using The Great Zucchini will wipe the field of zombies. It is also very useful when paired with High-Voltage Currant, as Sour Grapes can damage up to 5 zombies on the field when played, boosting High-Voltage Currant's strength by up to 5 aswell. Against Sour Grapes should not be too difficult to take out since it has low stats. Most zombie fighters should be able to take Sour Grapes out. A simple Bungee Plumber or Rolling Stone can take this out too. However, the player should worry the most about its ability when played, especially when the player is playing as a Crazy zombie hero. The best counters for this plant are Armored zombies, as they can withstand Sour Grapes' ability without taking any damage. To protect zombies without the Armored trait, the player can use buffing cards like Yeti Lunchbox or Camel Crossing. Crazy heroes can use this to their advantage. If they pack a deck with Valkyrie, this can end up giving Valkyrie a max boost of 10 in just one turn, assuming all lanes were filled. Combined with tricks like Lurch for Lunch, Maniacal Laugh, and Teleport, this can end in an instant win once used. It is not recommended to Bounce Sour Grapes as this will allow the opponent to play it again. Gallery SourGrapesStats.png|Statistics SourGrapesCard.png|Card Trivia *This plant's appearance and special ability may be inspired by Grapeshot from Plants vs. Zombies 2. *It is one of the three plants based on grapes, the other two being Grapes of Wrath and Grapeshot. *The words "sour," "bitter," and "resentful" mentioned in its description are references to jealousy, which is referencing what this plant's name is based on. *If it is spawned by Seedling, the grapes it fires when played will be glowing strikes instead. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Kabloom cards Category:Kabloom plants Category:Berry cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Rare cards Category:Rare plants